Sing Star
by ardsmair
Summary: Diese Geschichte beinhaltet: gute Musik, unerlaubte Substanzen und wahrscheinlich austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten. Kurz Sex, Drugs & Rock'n Roll
1. Ein Spion auf Ab bzw Umwegen

Disclaimer: Wie immer: ich bin unwürdig und sie ist eine Gottheit und deswegen gehört ihr, bis auf den Plot alles und mir nichts...schluchz Ach ja, und die Liedtexte gehören mir natürlich auch nicht...seufz im ersten Kapitel kommen dann vor: oh es ist nur eins..tja, aber das reicht auch als "Teaser": Robbie Williams mit "Let me entertain you"

Tja, liebe Leute was soll ich sagen: zuviel Alkohol tut selten gut, schon gar nicht in Verbindung mit einem gehässigen Plotbunny.

Schuld sind unter anderem 2 Leute: Als 1. Pale-Slytherin, der ich von Herzen danke, dass ich ihren "Prancing Broomstick" benutzen darf (und mal unter uns, ihre Stories, sind so ziemlich das beste, was sich hier so rumtummelt!!!!) und 2. sind eigentlich 2 Leute, nämlich ElementofInsanity die mit ihren Videos auf Youtube meine Phantasie arg angeregt haben (abgesehen davon schreiben sie auch gute Geschichten!!!)..DANKE LEUTE!!!

**Sing-Star **(in Anlehung an ein wirlich fieses Partyspiel der Playstation!!!)

****

Ein Spion auf Ab- bzw. Umwegen

Es schien ein ganz normales Hogsmeade-Wochenende zu sein. In etwa so normal, wie alle, seit dem Old Voldy sich die Radieschen von unten ansah. Der Furunkel am Arsch der Zaubererwelt hatte sich in einem unbedachten Moment der Raserei (böse Zungen munkelten etwas über Rosa verfärbte Roben) selbst in die ewigen Jagdgründe geschickt (man sollte den Avada Kedavra eben nicht vor einem Spiegel aussprechen, schon gar nicht wenn er magisch ist und ein ausgesprochen ausgeprägten Selbsterhaltungstrieb besitzt!). Soviel zu den ach so genauen Prophezeiungen von Sybill Trelawny. Harry war dadurch zwar nicht zum Nationalhelden geworden, aber da er all die anderen Jahre so gut durchgehalten hatte, hatte er immer noch so etwas wie einen VIP-Status.

Seit dem hatte sich einiges geändert. Snape hatte den Spionagejob an den Nagel gehängt und richtete nun sein Hauptaugenmerk auf das Tyrannisieren der Schüler (ausgenommen natürlich die Herzchen von Slytherin). Was? Ihr meint, das hätte er vorher schon getan? Nun ja, das stimmt natürlich, aber nun tat er es aus reiner Bosheit und nicht um einer Rolle gerecht zu werden. Und glaubt mir der Unterschied ist wirklich schmerzhaft! Ansonsten langweilte er sich, aber das sollte sich bald ändern (hier unheilvolle Musik einfügen).

Albus Dumbledore hingegen, hatte seinen Verstand endgültig an der Garderobe abgegeben und war der Meinung, dass alle gefälligst den gleichen Spaß haben sollten, wie er. Dass seine Art von Humor nicht unbedingt deckungsgleich mit dem der Rest der Welt war, ignorierte der alte Kauz dabei gekonnt.

Anfangs hatte Spaßbremse-McGonagall noch versucht zu intervenieren, aber seit er die Hauselfen angewiesen hatte, einige spezielle Substanzen mit in ihre Ingwerkekse zu backen (im Stillen dankte er Pomona Sprout), lief sie meistens mit einem leicht debilen Lächeln durch die Schulflure.

Alles hatte sich also ein wenig entspannt, selbst die Häuserrivalitäten wurden nicht mehr ganz so verbissen gesehen. Was nicht heißen soll, dass sich jetzt alle lieb hatten und zusammen Blumenkränze flochten!

Trotz das Albus-the-Menace-Dumbledore diese ganze, nun , nennen wir es einfach Lebensfreude, begrüßte, so waren doch einige Schüler in der letzten Zeit über die Stränge geschlagen (also selbst über den Maßstab des alten Mannes und das will schließlich was heißen) und einige besorgte Eltern hatte ihm mehrere unfeine Heuler geschickt, so dass er sich gezwungen sah, das ganze etwas einzudämmen.

So saß also das komplette Lehrerkollegium, die einen mehr, die anderen weniger freiwillig (guess who?) in den Drei Besen. Keiner hatte etwas Alkoholhaltigeres als ein Butterbier vor sich und jeder hatte die ehrenvolle Aufgabe die Schüler im Auge zu behalten. Scheinbar hatte sich der letzten halben Stunde nicht viel getan, aber den schwarzen, immer wachsamen Augen des Tränkemeisters entging nichts und so beugte er sich zu seiner Nemesis, also seinem Vorgesetzten:„ Dir ist wahrscheinlich selbst schon aufgefallen, dass einige 7. und 6. Klässler seit ca. 30 Minuten in Zweiergruppen aufbrechen und zwar jedes Mal, nachdem Longbottom mit ihnen geredet hat?"

„Selbstverständlich Severus, mein Sohn!"

Snape krümmte sich innerlich unter dieser Anrede und konnte ein leises, verächtliches Schnauben nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich halte es daher für das Beste, wenn ein oder zwei Lehrer ihnen folgen. Du mit Deiner Agentenausbildung bist dafür genau der richtige Mann" dabei klopfte ihm Dumbledore wohlwollend auf die Schulter. „Und Du solltest noch jemanden zur Tarnung mitnehmen. Freiwillige vor!" dabei sah er strahlend in die Runde, welche so plötzlich in seinen Fokus geraten, versuchte so krampfhaft wie möglich woanders hinzusehen und anfing, nervös mit den auf dem Tisch stehenden Butterbierflaschen zu spielen. Alle bis auf Pomona Sprout über deren Gesicht ein kurzes, fast verschlagenes Lächeln huschte.

„Den Part übernehme ich Direktor!"

Dumbledore nickte erfreut, „Nun denn, da hinten verschwinden gerade Ginny Weasley und Miss Granger. Auf, auf meine Lieben, aber verderbt ihnen nicht den Spaß solange er im Rahmen bleibt. Also entspann dich etwas Severus, nimm den Stock aus Deinem Arsch, Du alter Griesgram!"

_Du wirst gleich sehen, auf wie viele Arten ich mit diesem Stock töten kann, alter Mann!_ „ Natürlich Direktor, was immer Eurer Wunsch ist!" die sarkastischen Worte fielen wie Tropfen ätzender Säure, was allerdings Zeitverschwendung war, da der Oberlemondrop gegen Ironie immun zu sein schien, denn er rief fröhlich: „Gut, gut und jetzt ab mit Euch, sonst verliert Ihr den Anschluss!"

Also machten sich ein dunkelhaariger, missmutiger Zauberer und die wandelnde Hanfplantage, äh ich meine Grünzeug-Hexe auf, um die lieben Kleinen im Auge zu behalten und um zu sehen, was sich jetzt schon wieder für Katastrophen auf Hogwarts zusammen brauten.

Ginny und Hermione liefen scheinbar ziellos durch Hogsmeade und steckten dabei immer wieder die Köpfe zusammen, was dann unweigerlich einen Kicheranfall nach sich zog.

_Ms Granger kichert? Das ist wirklich ein seltener Anblick, ich dachte sie kennt nur zwei Gesichtsausdrücke: vor Konzentration gekrauste Stirn oder so wütend, dass es selbst Lucius Malfoy aus den Schuhen haut! So kann man sich täuschen!_ Snape hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue.

Schließlich kamen die beiden Mädchen bei dem kleinen Ortsfriedhof an und blieben vor einer sehr alten und hässlichen Mauer stehen.

„Huch! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es hier einen Friedhof gibt" plapperte Prof. Sprout fröhlich vor sich hin.

„Kein Wunder, bei der ständigen Nebelwolke, die über Deinem Radar hängt" giftete Snape.

„Was tun die Beiden denn da?" die Kräuterhexe deute auf die jungen Frauen, die sich im Moment betont unauffällig umsahen (was ja bekanntermaßen noch mehr auffällt!), um dann wie selbstverständlich durch die Mauer zu gehen.

„Wo sind sie hin?"

Snape verdrehte die Augen. _Warum hat das Schicksal nur so einen verflucht schlechten Sinn für Humor und straft mich ständig mit unwissenden Dummköpfen. Ich muss in meinem letzten Leben noch böser gewesen sein, als jetzt, wenn das so ein Karma nach sich zieht!_

„Das ist der Eingang zum Prancing Broomstick" er hob abwehrend eine Hand, um ihre vorhersehbare Frage im Keim zu ersticken „ der einzige Nachtclub, den dieses Nest vorzuweisen hat!" _Jetzt bin ich wirklich neugierig, was unsere Streberleiche in einem solchen Etablissement zu suchen hat_. Ungewollt strömten plötzlich Bilder einer Leichtbekleideten und Hüften schwingenden Hermione Granger durch seinen Kopf, die er nur mit Mühe beiseite schob._ Was sollte das denn jetzt?_

„Ein Nachclub? Wie reizend, aber es ist doch helllichter Tag!"

_Sie ist wirklich ein gutes Beispiel, dass Drogen schädlich sind!_ Fassungslos starrte der Tränkemeister seine Kollegin an, riss sich dann aber augenblicklich zusammen. „Komm schon Pomona" blaffte er „ gehen wir der Sache auf den Grund." Und damit traten auch die beiden Lehrkörper durch die Mauer.

Anstatt wie erwartet in schummriges Rotlicht, war der Club relativ hell erleuchtet und die Bühne war geradezu in gleißendes Licht getaucht. Normalerweise war es hier drinnen recht dunkel (ganz nach seinem Geschmack) und verraucht und auf der Bühne mit den Metallstangen sollten halbnackte Tänzerinnen zu stupiden Technorhythmen mit dem Po wackeln. Zurzeit spielte aber gar keine Musik, in der Luft hing nur das übliche laute Gesumme und Gewirr, wenn mehrere junge Leute aufgeregt durcheinander schnatterten.

Pomona Sprout sah sich mit glänzenden Augen um, aber bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt in Richtung Bar oder Bühne machen konnte, wurde sie von Snape in einer der wenigen dunklen Nischen gezogen. „ Ich glaube wir sollten erst einmal herausfinden, was hier gespielt wird, bevor wir uns zeigen" zischte er.

„Großer Gott Severus, kannst Du diesen Agentenjargon nicht sein lassen? Das ist wirklich albern, aber gut, wenn Du unbedingt vorher noch Voyeur spielen möchtest, bitte!" antwortete sie süßlich. Er verdrehte die Augen, schwieg aber und ließ seinen Blick dann weiter durch den Raum schweifen. Er entdeckte ihm leider nur zu bekannte Gesichter: _Natürlich Potter und Weasley! Wo die Schwester hingeht, kann der Bruder ja nicht weit sein. Und immerhin sind wir ja ihr und dem attraktiven Bücherwurm hierher gefolgt. Abott, Finch-Fletchley, die Patil-Zwillinge…_ sein Verstand versuchte ihn plötzlich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er Hermione Granger als attraktiv bezeichnet hatte und so unterbrach er die geistige Aufzählung, um kurz, wie in solchen Fällen üblich, mit sich selbst zu debattieren und sich dann am Ende in trügerische Sicherheit zu wiegen.

_Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, bei dem Gryffindor/Hufflepuff-Pack! Bei Merlins Eiern, was soll das denn? Sind das etwa Malfoy, Zabini, Bulstrode und Parkinson? Werden hier etwa Illegale Duelle abgehalten?_ Sein innerer Todesser rieb sich voller Vorfreude die Hände und er hatte Mühe das Biest wieder in seinen geistigen Schuhschrank zu sperren.

Pomona Sprout bekam von den Selbstgesprächen ihres Kollegen natürlich nichts mit. Oh selige Unwissenheit! In aller Seelenruhe hatte sie einen kleinen Tabaksbeutel hervorgeholt und drehte sich eine ordentliche Tüte, äh ich meine Entspannungszigarette. Plötzlich wurde das Licht im Club bis auf ein Minimum gedimmt und im Scheinwerferlicht auf der Bühne erschien Neville Longbottom im Smoking, dazu erklangen die ersten Takte eines Liedes, dass Prof. Sprout meinte zu erkennen. Neville griff sich das Mirkofon, das sich aus dem Nichts in diesem Moment materialisierte und röhrte los:

_**Hell is gone and heaven's here  
There's nothing left for you to fear  
Shake your ass come over here  
Now scream**_

Ein Kreischen ging durch die Schülerscharr und Neville grinste frech.

**_I'm a burning effigy  
Of everything I used to be  
You're my rock of empathy, my dear_**

**_So come on let me entertain you  
Let me entertain you_**

**_Life's too short for you to die  
So grab yourself an alibi  
Heaven knows your mother lied  
Mon cher  
Separate your right from wrongs  
Come and sing a different song  
The kettle's on so don't be long  
Mon cher_**

**_So come on let me entertain you  
Let me entertain you_**

Die Menge vor der Bühne verwandelte sich in eine tobende Masse und Snape bemerkte zu seinem Entsetzen, dass die Lehrerin an seiner Seite vergnügt mit johlte. "Was bei Voldemorts Arsch soll das ?" herrschte er sie an. Das Grinsen, welches sie ihm zu warf, war fürchterlich und ließ ihn erschauern, ihre knappe Antwort noch viel mehr:

**"**Karaoke!"

Wollt Ihr mehr? Na, dann wißt Ihr ja, was Ihr tun müßt, um mich das wissen zu lassen...;-)


	2. FarmerHexe gegen Giftmischer

Söderle, da wären wir auch schon mit dem 2. Teil der nicht wirklich ernstzunehmenden Geschichte...;-)

Folgende Songs kommen in dieser Reihenfolge diesmal vor: Let's get loud von Jennifer Lopez, Too Lost von den Sugarbabes (für diejenigen, die sich die Songs tatsächlich rauskramen zu dieser Story: nehmt die Fassung vom "Tatsächlich Liebe" Soundtrack, die ist besser und bringt die Stimmung besser rüber), Like a Virgin von Madonna und Don't go breaking my heart von Elton John & Kiki Dee.

Und jetzt kann ich nur wieder sagen: viel Spaß und lieben Dank für die vielen, positiven Reviews, macht weiter so!

_So come on let me entertain you  
Let me entertain you_

_Die Menge vor der Bühne verwandelte sich in eine tobende Masse und Snape bemerkte zu seinem Entsetzen, dass die Lehrerin an seiner Seite vergnügt mit johlte. "Was bei Voldemorts Arsch soll das ?" herrschte er sie an. Das Grinsen, welches sie ihm zu warf, war fürchterlich und ließ ihn erschauern, ihre knappe Antwort noch viel mehr:_

_"Karaoke"_

Inzwischen hatte sich das Lied dem Ende zugeneigt und Neville verbeugte sich strahlend vor dem Publikum: "Liebe Mitschüler! Vielen Dank und herzlich Willkommen zu einer weiteren Runde Sing-Star-Battle! Die letzten Male waren recht unterhaltsam und ich hoffe doch sehr, dass wir das noch toppen können. An der Bar gibt es für die Sänger, wie immer Frei-Butterbier. Möge der Bessere gewinnen!" damit warf er das Mirofon in die Menge und Hannah Abbott war die Glückliche, die es fing. Sie musste bereits das eine oder andere Butterbier intus haben, denn ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Augen glänzten verräterisch. Spanisch angehauchte Rhythmen erschallten und schon ließ sie ihre Hüften lasziv kreisen:

**_Hey, Hey, Hey_**

**_Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Turn the music up, let's do it  
C'mon people let's get loud  
Let's get loud  
Turn the music up to hear that sound  
Let's get loud, let's get loud  
Ain't nobody gotta tell ya  
What you gotta do_**

Die Stimmung wurde immer ausgelassener, alle tanzten jetzt entweder alleine oder als Paare zu dem mitreißenden Takt. Die Luft war zum schneiden dick, manch einer der Schüler bemerkte den leicht süßlichen Duft und sah sich wissend lächelnd und suchend um, aber niemand von ihnen konnte die Quelle der Hanfwolke ausmachen. Mittlerweile standen Lavendar Brown, und Snape wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen, Blaise Zabini auf der Bühne und gaben eine äußerst schräge Vorstellung von „Sweet Escape" zum Besten, was die Menge noch mehr anheizte.

Ungeduldig versuchte Snape sich aus seiner erstaunten Starre zu befreien und wollte gerade Punkte abziehend einschreiten, als Hermione Granger die Bühne betrat. Unwillkürlich trat er einen Schritt aus der dunklen Nische hervor, im gleichen Moment wurde die Bühne in sanfteres, fast goldenes Licht getaucht und der Lockenkopf begann mit leicht heiserer Stimme zu singen:

**_You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything  
Cos this love's got me blind  
I can't help myself  
I can't break the spell  
I can't even try  
I'm in over my head  
You got under my skin  
I got no strength at all_**

**_In the state that I'm in  
And my knees are weak  
And my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time  
Baby I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do) _**

**_I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)_**

Er blieb wie ein von Scheinwerfern geblendetes Reh stehen und versank in den Anblick seiner besten Schülerin, deren Stimme ihn regelrecht bannte und ein Prickeln auf seiner Haut auslöste. _Sieht sie mich etwa?_

**_When you whispered to me  
And I shiver inside  
You undo me and move me  
In ways undefined  
And you're all I see  
And you're all I need  
Help me baby (Help me baby)  
Help me baby (Help me now)  
Cos I'm slipping away  
Like the sand to the tide  
Falling into your arms  
Falling into your eyes  
If you get too near  
I might disappear  
I might lose my mind_**

**_oohh_**

**_Baby I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)_**

Und in der Tat schies es, als würde sie ihm direkt in die Augen sehen, als würde sie dieses Lied nur für ihn singen. Wer genau hinsah konnte die Tränen in ihren Augen entdecken. Als der Song endete, ging ein kollektives Seufzen durch das Publikum, bis schließlich Applaus aufbrauste und gar nicht mehr enden wollte.

"Oh wie nett von Dir, daß du auch klatschst" säuselte Pomona "na dann können wir ja auch mitmachen!" Und schon sprang sie zu Snapes Entsetzten mit strahlenden Augen auf die Bühne, riss der verdutzten Hermione das Micro aus der Hand und sang mit erstaunlich Mädchenhafter Stimme:

**_I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you_**

**_I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new_**

**_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine_**

Eine Schrecksekunde lang hatte die Schüler nur stumm gestarrt, ein kollektives _Mist sie haben uns erwischt!_ gedacht, aber dann fingen sie an, ihrer Pflanzenkunde Lehrerin zuzujubeln.

"Du meine Güte Ginny! Das hätte ich nie von ihr gedacht" brüllte Hermione ihrer Freundin ins Ohr.

Das rothaarige Mädchen lachte: "Glaubst Du sie ist alleine hier?" und sah sich dabei suchen um. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und deutete dann nach hinten. Ginny blieb der Mund offen stehen. "Woher...?"

"Woher ich das weiß? Ich hab ihn von der Bühne aus gesehen."

"Und Du hast trotzdem weiter gesungen?"

"Ja. Ist ja nicht grad so, als würde er nur durch einen Song verstehen, was in mir vorgeht, oder?" bei den letzten Worten zierte ein zynisches Lächeln ihr Gesicht. "Übrigens, willst Du heute gar nicht singen?"

"Nein, heute warte ich auf die Reaktion eines gewissen Jemands!"

**_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me_**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time?_**

Der Auftritt wurde mit tosendem Beifall belohnt und urplötzlich stand Snape, das Gesicht zu einer böse Grimmasse verzogen, auf der Bühne. Er entriss seiner erstaunten Kollegin, wie diese zuvor es bei Hermione getan hatte das Microfon: " Ich glaube das reicht für heute, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ich Ihnen allen Punkte abziehe und das gilt auch für Slytherin, Mr Zabini, dann gehen Sie jetzt alle schön nach Hause."

Und wie immer, wenn es darum ging sich bei den Suizidgefährdeten in die erste Reihe zu stellen, mußte Harry wieder dagegen anstänkern: "Ich wüßte nicht, dass wir etwas verbotenes tun Professor. Und wenn sogar Prof. Sprout mitmacht" er deutete auf die strahlende Lehrerin, "dann können Sie uns wohl kaum Punkte abziehen!"

_Seit wann kann er denn logisch denken?_ "Mr Potter, falls es ihrem Erbsenhirn noch nicht aufgefallen ist, dies ist ein Nachtclub und da haben Schüler nichts drin zu suchen" fauchte Snape.

"Aber es ist noch nicht Nacht und ich seh hier auch keine leichtbekleideten Damen, und dies ist nun mal der einzige Ort in ganz Hogsmeade, der eine vernünftige Karaoke-Anlage hat" _woher weiß denn die alte Fledermaus, was das hier für ein Schuppen ist?_

Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen und als dann auch noch Pomona Sprout meinte, dass alles wäre hier ja total harmlos, gab er sich geschlagen. "Meinetwegen noch eine Darbietung, aber dann wird es sowieso Zeit für den Heimweg."_ Das wirst Du mir büßen, du alte Spinatwachtel!_ Damit entfernte er sich von der Bühne, um sich wieder in den Schatten zurück zu ziehen.

Blaise Zabini ergriff die Gelegenheit, sprang auf die Bühne und bedeutete seiner Lehrerin jedoch darauf zu bleiben:

**Don't go breaking my heart  
**

_I couldn't if I tried_**  
**

**Honey if I get restless  
**

_Baby you're not that kind_

Don't go breaking my heart  


_You take the weight off me_**  
**

**Honey when you knock on my door  
**

_I gave you my key _

_**Oooohuuu! Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart**_

_Oh Gott ich glaub ich muss mich übergeben und definitiv ein ernstes Wort mit Mr. Zabini reden!_ Snape beobachtete mit wachsendem Grauen das Duett der beiden. Ein flirtender Zabini war nichts Neues für ihn, aber eine flirtende Sprout gehörte ganz sicher nicht in seine Top 5 seiner schönsten Erlebnisse. Zumal es wahrscheinlich nicht mal 5 gab! Den Schülern waren die Gefühle des Tränkemeisters ziemlich egal, zumal sie sie gar nicht mitbekamen, da sie wie gebannt der Vorstellung auf der Bühne folgten. Diese war wirklich einmalig. Speziell. Außergewöhnlich. Um nur einige Attribute zu nennen.

Schließlich war auch dieses Lied zu Ende und die Schüler gingen zwar murrend, aber doch recht folgsam (niemand legt sich schließlich freiwillig mit der Giftnatter an, außer vielleicht Harry-der-lebende-Dummkopf-Potter oder Hermione-ich-lass-mir-von-niemandem-Angst-einjagen-Granger), aber die Beiden hielten sich ausnahmsweise zurück.

„Sie haben was? Karaoke? Verdammt Severus warum hast Du mich nicht gerufen, da wäre ich gern dabei gewesen!" ein verträumtes Lächeln überzog das Gesicht des Schuleiters, der entspannt hinter seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Büro saß und dabei zusah, wie sein hochgeschätzter Tränkemeister, wie ein aufgescheuchter Tiger auf und ab… äh tigerte.

„Glaub mir, das hättest Du nicht sehen wollen!" ein Schauer durchlief seinen Körper, als er noch einmal an das Duett zurückdachte und dann ein zweiter, allerdings viel angenehmerer Schauer, als sich das Bild von Hermione Granger aufdrängte, wie sie dort in ihrer Jeans und dem einfachen Schokoladenbraunem Top gestanden hatte und dieses Herzzerreißende Lied gesungen hatte._ Argh, ich sollte wirklich aufhören solchen Mist zu denken! _

„Direktor es war einfach fantastisch, also falls die jungen Herrschaften nächstes Wochenende wieder singen, führe ich gern die Aufsicht" säuselte Prof. Sprout, noch total gefangen in ihrer zuletzt gemachten Erfahrung. _Bei Morganas Fingernägeln, Mr. Zabini hat wirklich einen sehr ansehnlichen Hintern_!

„Na dann, wäre das ja geklärt. Wir können sie nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen, aber wir wollen ihnen auch nicht den Spaß verderben. Schön, dass ihr Beiden Euch freiwillig meldet" dabei schob er sich genüsslich einen Lemondrop in den Mund.

„Wa…?"

„Und nun raus, meine Lieben, ich erwarte gleich hohen Besuch aus dem Ministerium." Dumbledore wedelte nachlässig mit einer Hand und ehe es sich die beiden Lehrer versahen, standen sie vor der Tür.

_Verdammt! Hat der alte Mann mich schon wieder ausgetrickst?! Wie kann ein so seniler Kauz mir jedes Mal eine Nasenlänge voraus sein? Na der wird noch sein blaues Wunder erleben!_ Wütend stampfte Snape in Richtung Kerker, während sich Pomona Sprout in Richtung Gewächshäuser aufmachte, sie musste doch mal nach der Züchtung No. 69 sehen.

„Was soll das heißen, du machst _Schluss_? Wir waren doch nicht einmal richtig zusammen, du elender Mistkerl hast ja ständig jemand neues am Start" die etwas schrille Stimme von Pansy Parkinson hallte durch große Halle und ließ plötzlich alle Geräusche verstummen.

„Oh Gott, hat das jetzt etwa jeder gehört?"

Johlender Beifall von den anderen Häusern war ihre Antwort.

„Ach ist auch egal. Kann ruhig jeder hören, was für ein mieser Typ du bist. Eines Tages, Draco Malfoy, wirst du dich in ein Mädchen verlieben, dass von dir nichts wollen wird und dann wirst du sehen, wie weh das tun kann." Anklagend hatte sie dabei ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet und das ganze wirkte so, als ob sie ihn verfluchen wollte. Dann rauschte sie mit wehenden Roben aus der Halle.

_Als ob das nicht schon längst passiert wäre!_ dachte der blonde Junge ärgerlich.

_Na also, endlich kommt Bewegung in die Sache. Vielleicht schnallt Pansy dann auch, dass mein Bruder der bessere Partner ist!_ dachte zeitgleich ein rothaariges Mädchen.

Harry stieß, den neben ihm sitzenden Ron in die Seite: „ Sieht so aus, als wären die Götter mit dir und Parkinson wieder auf dem Markt."

Ein ziemlich breites Grinsen zierte das Gesicht seines Freundes als dieser antwortete: „Yep, und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich meine Chance diesmal nicht nutze."

„Ron, ganz ehrlich, ich habe keine Ahnung was du an ihr findest, hätte es nicht Hannah Abbott sein können, die war ziemlich sexy gestern auf der Bühne. Hätte ich von der grauen Maus gar nicht gedacht!"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „ Ich weiß, das Pansy keine strahlende Schönheit ist, aber sie hat was, was ich toll finde. Irgendwie was aristokratisches. Grazie. Ich mag das und außerdem möchte ich dem stillen Wasser von Slytherin, Theodore Nott, nicht in die Quere kommen. So weit ich weiß, hat der ein Auge auf Hannah geworfen und ich will ihn nicht unterschätzen, abgesehen davon ist Hannah nicht mein Typ."

Harry nickte verstehend und griff sich dann die Schüssel mit dem Kartoffelbrei. Gott sei Dank hatte er nicht die Nöte eines Verliebten. Seit er mit Ginny auseinander war, lebte er als glücklicher Single und hatte nicht die Spur eines Verlangens, dies zu ändern.

Hermione Granger hatte derweil andere Probleme, sie fühlte sich beobachtet, konnte aber niemanden ausmachen, bis sie zum Lehrertisch aufblickte und dort direkt in die schwarzen Augen ihres Zaubertrankprofessors. _Ob er wohl meinen Auftritt gut fand? Sei nicht albern Hermione_ schalt sie sich selber _als ob er dich überhaupt auch nur bemerkt hätte! Wieso starrt er mich eigentlich so an? _Schnell drehte sie sich mit roten Wangen zu ihrem Essen rum, stocherte aber nur lustlos darin herum.

Professor Snape hatte gerade die erstaunliche Erfahrung gemacht, dass er, trotz dass sich der Lehrertisch etliche Meter von den Schülertischen entfernt befand, er sehr genau die Farbe von Hermione Grangers Augen ausmachen konnte. _Sherry oder nein, sehr guter, sehr alter Whiskey! Meine Güte, Severus Snape reiß dich am Riemen, das ist ja widerlich!_ Er blickte zu Seite und hätte im nächsten Moment gerne einfach seinen Schädel gegen die nächste harte Fläche gerammt. _Bei Voldemorts Nase! Flirtet diese wandelnde Wasserpfeife etwa mit Mr. Zabini? Uäh! Das ist ja EKELHAFT!_

„Du weißt schon, dass es uns Lehrern verboten ist, eine Beziehung mit einem Schüler zu führen" raunte er in seiner besten Todesserstimme seiner besagten Kollegin zu. Diese ließ sich weder aus der Ruhe noch aus dem Konzept bringen.

„In den Schulregeln steht nichts von flirten und außerdem kümmre dich um deinen eigenen Kram, Severus!" dabei zwinkerte sie zum Slytherin-Tisch.

Schnaubend stand Snape auf und verließ, nicht ohne ein paar Punkte von den Hufflepuffs wegen zu langsamen Essens abzuziehen, die große Halle.


	3. In manchen Fällen ist es besser sich die

Huhu, da bin ich wieder, gewöhnt Euch bitte nicht an diese Regelmäßigkeit...;-)

In diesem Kapitel kommen folgende Songs vor: Sympathy for the Devil von den Rolling Stones, Cold hearted Snake von Paula Abdul, I will Survive von Gloria Gaynor (DER Party/Karaoke-Klassiker schlechthin darf ja nicht fehlen) und Invisible von Allison Moyet.

Vielen, lieben Dank für Eure begeisterten Reviews, ich werde da immer ganz rot vor Freude, also könnt Ihr gerne damit weitermachen...;-)

**_3. In manchen Fällen, wäre es besser sich die Zunge abzubeißen_**

Knapp zwei Wochen waren vergangen und das nächste Hogsmeade Wochenende stand bevor, überall auf den Gängen wurde vor sich hingesummt und aus dem einen oder anderen Raum konnte man hören, wie jemand sang. Die Laune unseres geliebten Tränkemeisters tendierte nicht gen Null, sondern zu Minus 9, denn Albus Dumbledore hatte sich nicht von der Idee abbringen lassen, dass er zusammen mit Sprout wieder Aufsicht führen sollte. Und morgen war es also wieder so weit. Seufzend wandte er sich wieder seiner 3. Klasse Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff zu und zog Punkte ab. _Wenigsten DAS ist mir geblieben!_

„Wirst Du morgen wieder singen? Ich meine, auch wenn ER da sein wird?"

„Ja, vielleicht versteht er ja, was ich meine, Ginny und wenn nicht, dann kann ich mir wenigstens meine Gefühle von der Seele singen" antwortete Hermione ihrer Freundin.

„Weißt du schon, was du singen wirst? Und wüsstest du was für mich, mir fällt einfach nichts ein!"

„Natürlich habe ich mir bereits einen Song überlegt, aber ich werde ihn nicht verraten, ist ne Überraschung" lächelnd sah sie Ginny an „ bei dir wird es schwieriger, aber ich glaub ich weiß da was" sie flüsterte ihrer Freundin etwas ins Ohr und sofort ging ein böses Grinsen über ihr Gesicht.

„Oh Herm, du bist boshaft! Aber das ist wirklich gut! Ich geh sofort üben!" Und damit verschwand sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hey, Hermione, du musst nicht flüstern weißt du. Wir können ein Geheimnis auch für uns bewahren" rief Lavendar Brown beleidigt zu ihr und Parvati Patil nickte bekräftigend.

„Ja klar und die Welt ist eine Scheibe und Schweine können fliegen" der Lockenkopf verdrehte die Augen und stand auch auf, um zu gehen.

„Das war nicht sehr nett" rief ihr Parvati hinterher.

_DAS sollte es auch gar nicht sein, du hohle Hupe!_ Dachte Hermione, tat aber so, als hätte sie es nicht mehr gehört und machte sich auf in Richtung Bibliothek. Nur weil morgen Hogsmeade Wochenende war, musste sie ja nicht ihren Verstand einsperren!

Snape stand schon wie beim letzten Mal in der Nische und beobachtete das Treiben auf der Bühne mit verächtlich verzogenen Mundwinkeln. Gerade gaben die Gryffindor All Stars ihre Version von „We built this city" zum Besten und er bemerkte Schadenfroh, das Potter und Weasley nicht so richtig im Takt waren. Was allerdings der Stimmung in dem Club keinen Abbruch tat, denn das Publikum grölte den Refrain lautstark mit. Unter großem Jubel verließen sie zum Schluss die Bühne und zu seinem größten Erstaunen betrat diese nun niemand geringerer, als Draco Malfoy. Selbstsicher grinsend sah er in die Runde und wartete auf die ersten Takte seines Songs:

**_Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long years  
Stole many a man's soul and faith_**

**_And I was 'round when Jesus Christ  
Had his moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that Pilate  
Washed his hands and sealed his fate_**

**_Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game_**

Snape musste wider Willen grinsen. _Da hat er sich doch tatsächlich mal den richtigen Titel ausgesucht, wobei das Lied noch besser zu seinem Vater passen würde, aber Lucius ist so unmusikalisch wie ein knallrümpfiger Kröter, das muss der Kleine also von Narcissa haben._

**_I stuck around St. Petersburg  
When I saw it was a time for a change  
Killed the czar and his ministers  
Anastasia screamed in vain_**

**_I rode a tank  
Held a general's rank  
When the blitzkrieg raged  
And the bodies stank_**

**_Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name, oh yeah  
Ah, what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, oh yeah  
(woo woo, woo woo)_**

Draco bekam zwar ohrenbetäubenden Aplaus, aber es mischte sich doch der eine oder Andere Buh-Ruf mit ein (hauptsächlich aus der Ecke um Pansy Parkinson, aber wer möchte ihr das verdenken). Die nächste auf der Bühne war Ginny Weasley, die zunächst einige Schwierigkeiten hatte, dass Microfon von Malfoy zu bekommen. "Ein Kuss Weasley und das Mic gehört dir" grinste er dreckig.

"Eher gefriert die Hölle, Malfoy! Und nun rück schon rüber, das Teil, sonst lass ich dich disqualifizieren und damit würde ich deinen Fanclub", sie deutete auf einen Haufen kreischender Mädchen, "zu Tode betrüben!"

Er lachte und war ihr das Mircrofon zu: "Ich würde doch niemals meine Turteltauben enttäuschen!" und damit sprang er direkt zu seinen Groupies. Ginney verzog verächtlich das Gesicht. _Na warte, mit dem nächsten Titel wisch ich dir das Grinsen schon aus deinem hübschen Gesicht!_ Und mit klarer Stimme begann sie:

**_He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl don't play the fool--no_**

Dracos Kopf schnellte herum. _Diese kleine Gewitterziege, was glaubt sie eigentlich? Denkt sie wirklich so von mir?MIST!_

**_You're the one givin' up the love  
Anytime he needs it  
But you turn your back and then he's off  
and runnin' with the crowd  
You're the one to sacrifice  
Anything to please him  
Do you really think he thinks about you  
when he's out_**

**_He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl don't play the fool—no_**

Ginny konnte regelrecht sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete und sie sang ihn jetzt direkt an mit einem malizösen Lächeln. _Denk mal darüber nach, du Armleuchter!_ Auch sie bekam den wohlverdienten Beifall und aus der Ecke von Pansy erschollen Pfiffe und mehrere "Da Capos". Und plötzlich stand Pansy selber auf der Bühne. Das war neu, denn Pansy hatte noch nie gesungen, von daher wurde es sofort stiller, jeder war neugierig, wie sie sich machen würde und was sie singen würde:

**_At first I was afraid, I was petrified,  
Kept' thinkin' I could never live without you by my side,  
But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,  
I grew strong, and I learned how to get along,_**

**_And so your back, from other space,  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face,  
I should've changed that stupid lock,  
I should've made you leave your key,  
If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me,_**

**_Go on now go, walk out the door,  
Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore,  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye,  
Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die,  
Oh no not I, I will survive,  
For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,  
I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to give,  
And I'll survive, I will survive,  
Hey, Hey!_**

Das Publikum sang sofort unterstüzend mit und ihre anfängliche Unsicherheit war wie weggeblasen, sie groovte im Takt und grinste verächtlich zu Malfoy, der kochend vor Wut vor der Bühne stand und aussah, als würde er jede Minute seinen Zauberstab ziehen. Snape beobachtete ihn genau, um sofort einzugreifen, falls der kleine Mistkerl ausrasten sollte. Im Stillen mußte er zugeben, dass er sich momentan ganz köstlich amüsierte, dass hier war ja soviel besser als Todesser treffen, aber das würde er selbstverständlich nur unter grausamer Folter zu geben. _Ob sie wohl heute noch singt? Herrgott, kann ich nicht mal 5 Minuten NICHT an SIE denken???? Was ist bloss los mit mir?_

Mittlerweile war Zabini wieder am Start und versuchte die Stimmung etwas zu entspannen in dem er von Roger Cicero "Frauen regier'n die Welt " anstimmte, was die meisten dazu veranlasste dann doch erst mal ein Butterbier trinken zu gehen.

Neville ging auf die Bühne, um den letzten Song anzukündigen: "Komm schon Herm, du bist heute das Schlusslicht und wir sind alle sehr gespannt, was du heute ausgegraben hast, also lass dich nicht lange bitten." Und unter dem Klatschen ihrer Mitschüler kletterte sie hoch und nahm von Nevill das Micro entgegen. "Danke schön. Äh, wie immer ist dieser Song für eine ganz bestimmte Person und ich hoffe, sie versteht mich nicht falsch." Leichte Klavierklänge kamen durch die Lautsprecher und sie fing sanft an zu singen:

**_You've got me so confused and there's word I could use  
But I'm afraid to say them.  
I feel I've been bad and I'm boilding mad_**

**_Still I can't live without you.  
You don't have the time and you won't spend a dime  
Not even to call me.  
You don't know I exist and I wouldn't be missed  
If I had the nerve to quit you._**

**_Invisible - I feel like I'm invisible.  
You treat me like I'm not really there  
and you don't really care.  
I know this romance  
it ain't going nowhere.  
Invisible just like my love. You treat me like I'm invisible._**

_Sie sieht mich dabei an!Blödsinn! Sie weiß ja nicht mal, dass ich hier stehe! Und wenn doch?Das kann sie nicht ernst meinen! Liebe? So ein Schwachsinn! Wahrscheinlich meint sie Potter, der tut ja auch immer so, als wäre sie geschlechtslos! Und das ist sie in keinster Weise. Meine Güte, Gott sei dank tr__ägt sie während der Woche weite, formlose Roben! _Snape starrte sie an und sog ihren Anblick regelrecht in sich hinein. Und wieder hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ihre ganze Seele in den Song legte und ihr Herz auf einem Tablett anbot. _Nur bestimmt nicht mir! Ich würde es ja auch gar nicht haben wollen... oder?_

Wieder brandete nach einem Kollektiven Seufzen tosender Beifall auf und Hermione wurde bejubelt. Leider war damit der Tag auch schon beendet und die Schüler machten sich auf den Heimweg. Beim Rausgehen blieb Hermione vor ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor stehen. Sei es dass sie von plötzlicher Lebensmüdigkeit oder geistiger Umnachtung befallen wurde, bevor sie noch ihren Mund wieder schließen konnte war die Frage auch schon drausssen: "Und? Wann werden wir Sie singen hören Professor?" dabei lächelte sie kokett und erschlug sich innerlich mit einem Hammer.

Snape fuhr zu ihr herum und starrte ihr grimmig in die Augen. _Er versucht nur mich nervös zu machen! Scheiße, er macht mich nervös!_ Er ging ganz nah an sie heran und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, so dass seine Nase fast ihre berührte. Sein Atem strich über ihr Gesicht und sie hatte Mühe nicht die Augen zu schließen.

"Sie wollen mich singen hören?" schnurrte er. Sie konnte nur nicken, sie war sich fast sicher, dass wenn sie jetzt den Mund öffnete, er in einer noch nicht bekannten Sprache Sätze formulieren würde.

"Was glauben Sie damit zu bezwecken?"

"Ich, ich, äh...ich..."

"Bei Circes Zahnspangen! Hören Sie schon auf zu stammeln, Granger!" fauchte er entnervt

Sie wollen, dass ich singe? Nun dann singe ich das nächste Mal eben, der Wunsch meiner "Lieblingsschülerin" ist mir schließlich Befehl!" Höhnte er weiter.

Wie Peitschenschläge trafen sie diese Worte und sie mußte sich sehr zusammenreissen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Hinzu kam, dass er so dicht vor ihr stand, dass sie körperlich die Hitze spüren konnte, die er ausstrahlte und ihre Hormone hielten dies für einen verflixt guten Zeitpunkt um einen kleinen "Lapdance" hinzulegen, was sich leider auf ihre Hirntätigkeit hinderlich auswirkte. Völlig verwirrt von diesen doch recht widersprüchlichen Gefühlen versucht Hermione zu nicken oder etwas zu sagen, aber es kam nur ein Krächzen heraus. _Bei Merlins Nasenhaaren, wenn er so dicht vor mir steht kann ich nicht denken. Meine Güte, wie kann ein Mensch nur so eine Hitze ausstrahlen?Und will er wirklich singen?_

"Nanu? Sie sind ja endlich mal sprachlos Ms Granger! Das sollte ich mir wohl rot im Kalender anstreichen! Nun denn, das macht 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, suchen Sie sich aus wofür UND ich werde nächste Woche singen. Schönen Tag noch Ms Granger!" seine Stimme troff vor Bosheit und bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte war er auch schon in Richtung Schloss verschwunden.

"Kopf hoch Herm, hätte schlimmer kommen können" meinte Ginny tröstend.

"Schlimmer? Oh, ja, sicher! Er hätte mich auch in einen Frosch verwandeln können. Vielen Dank! Was ist bloss in mich gefahren?"

"Naja, so schlimm fand ich es wirklich nicht und er wird nächste Woche singen! Bist du nicht gespannt, was das sein wird?"

"Wahrscheinlich wird er irgendwo ein Lied über nervige Besserwisser ausgraben und es mir präsentieren!"

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich, so ein Lied gibt doch gar nicht!...Oder?" zweifelte Ginny. Hermione sah sie nur augenrollend an und machte sich auch auf den Weg zurück. Sie brauchte dringend ein entspannenendes Schaumbad und jede Menge Schokolade!

Severus Snape lief das xte-mal in dieser Woche wütend durch seine Räume und nicht selten zerschelte ein zerbrechlicher Gegenstand an einer der Steinwände, nur um dann mit einem gefauchten: "Reparo" wieder zusammengefügt zu werden (A/N:schon praktisch so ein Spruch, ich wünschte der würde auch bei mir funktionieren!g). _Was ist bloss in mich gefahren? Wieso habe ich mich so leichtfertig von ihr provozieren lassen? Aber wie sie mich so mit ihren großen Augen angesehen hat...Arrgh...diese Art von Gedankengängen muss endlich aufhören! Schließlich habe ich jetzt noch ein ganz anderes Problem : WAS ZUM TEUFEL SOLL ICH BITTE SCHÖN SINGEN????????_

Es war ja nicht so, dass er keine Musik hörte und es war nicht ausschließlich Klassik. Ganz im Gegenteil, er mußte den Muggeln zu gestehen, dass die E-Gitarre eine ganz wunderbare Erfindung war. Es half wohl nichts, er mußte dann doch wohl seine umfangreiche Sammlung von Muggel-Musik aus seinem Apartement aus der Winkelgasse holen und sie in Ruhe durchsehen. Zähnknirschend machte er sich per Flohpulver auf den Weg, Albus Dumbledore verfluchend, der die Appariersperre immernoch nicht aufgehoben hatte.

Zurück in seinen Räumen vergrößerte er die Mitgebrachten Kisten und machte sie an die Sysiphus-Arbeit, dass alles nach einem brauchbaren Lied zu durchsuchen. Es mußte etwas besonderes sein, etwas das seine dunkle Seite betonte und dieser kleinen, sexy Besserwisserin vor Augen führte, dass er kein netter Kerl war, den man zu seinen Eltern zum Tee einlud.

_Na nu? Ich wußte gar nicht, dass ich dieses Album auch auf CD habe?_ wunderte er sich._ Um so besser, ich glaube das ist genau das Richtige!_ Ein boshaftes Grinsen flog über sein Gesicht, als er die Trackliste durchging und seine Laune hatte sich gerade um mehrere Nuancen gebessert. Ob das allerdings von Vorteil für die Schüler war, wage ich zu bezweifeln.

Die letzten Tage bis zum nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende zogen sich, wie üblich, wenn man sich auf etwas ganz besonders freut, wie Kaugummi. Aber schließlich war der Freitagabend angebrochen und überall konnte man wieder hören, wie fleißig geübt wurde. Nun ja, wer denkt, er könne an Snapes Tür lauschen, den muß ich enttäuschen. 1. Hat Snape, mit seiner Samtstimme es natürlich überhaupt nicht nötig zu üben und 2. selbst wenn, würde er natürlich einen Schallzauber vorher sprechen, nicht wahr? Gut wir sind uns einig und können uns jetzt wieder anderen Themen zu wenden. Wo war ich? Ach ja, allgemeine Aufregung und Unruhe und die Schule summte wie ein wildgewordener Bienenstock vor sich hin. Die letzte Nacht vor dem ersehnten Tag brach an. Manch einer konnte nicht einschlafen, einige andere träumten von Noten, wieder andere von Personen des anderen Geschlechts und leidenschaftlichen Küssen. Wir wollen sie dabei nicht stören (was gibt es schöneres, als einen heißen, feuchten Traum, bei dem man grundsätzlich an der falschen Stelle geweckt wird).

"Hermione du Schlafmütze willst du nicht aufstehen? Du verpasst noch das Frühstück!" klang die glockenhelle und ekelhaft wache Stimme von Parvati Patil durch den Schlafraum.

_Ich hasse gutgelaunte Menschen am Morgen. KAFFEE! Muß Zauberstab finden, muss Parvati töten oder ihr wenigstens das Maul stopfen! KAFFEE!_ Hermione Granger konnte zwar während der Woche ganz gut aufstehen, aber an den Wochenenden fiel es ihr dann doch schwerer und ohne das schwarze, heiße Gift in ihrem Blutkreislauf war sie einfach nicht zu gebrauchen.

_Da__s hab ich doch tatsächlich mit der sexy Fledermaus gemeinsam. Apropos sexy Fledermaus, _ein verträumtes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich an den recht heißen Traum erinnerte, aus dem sie eben gerade abrupt gerissen worden war. Das Lächeln verschwand und machte einem sauren Gesichtsausdruck platz. _Parvati hat wirklich ein ganz tolles Timing! Kinder, da bin ich Schulsprecherin, aber den viel gepriesenen eigenen Schlafraum habe ich nicht, das ist sooo unfair! KAFFEE._

Sie rollte sich mit geschlossenen Augen aus dem Bett und tapste blind ins Badezimmer, wich dabei geschickt einigen herumliegenden Sachen aus und blieb vor dem Waschbecken stehen und begann sich, mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen, die Zähne zu putzen.

"Wie machst du das nur?" fragte Lavendar kopfschüttelnd. " Weißt du, dass wir in der 6. Klasse mal deine Zahnbürste woanders hingestellt haben und deine Zahnpasta mit Schuhcreme vertauscht haben? Und du hast es trotz geschlossener Augen bemerkt! Wie zum Teufel machst du das?"

Hermione spuckte die Zahnpasta aus und gurgelte mehrmals, bevor sie ein Auge öffnete, damit Lavendar musterte, als wäre sie ein Insekt und dann leise murmelte: " Meine Güte, Lavendar, ihr müßt wirklich etwas früher aufstehen, wenn ihr mich auf die Rolle nehmen wollt!" damit ließ sie die andere Hexe stehen und begab sich unter die heiße, belebende Dusche.


	4. Von singenden Tränkemeistern

leise in den Raum reintappt, sich noch leiser räuspert...äh...wie soll ich's sagen? sorry? ich weiß, ich hab ewig nichts mehr geschrieben, aber ich hab ganz supertolle ausreden, aber die wollt ihr sicher nicht hören, falls überhaupt noch jemand diese story ließt...naja, falls es da noch leute gibt, die das tun: dafür gibt es 2 (in worten ZWEI) Kapitel und soooo kurz sind sie auch nicht...;-)

in Kapitel 4 kommen folgende Songs vor: World in my Eyes von Depeche Mode, I want you (im Original von Marvin Gaye) aber ich hab mich für die Version von Madonna entschieden, You've lost that loving feeling von den Righteous Brothers, Sure von Take That, Strangelove nochmal Depeche Mode und The right Time von Lisa Standsfield

Und nu geht es auch schon los!

_**Von singenden Tränkemeistern**_

"Herrgott Herm, was ist denn los mit dir?" brüllte Ginny ihrer Freundin ins Ohr, damit sie sie auch verstand, was z.zt. etwas schwierig war, da "Slytherin United" ( Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, Bulstrode und man wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen, Crabbe & Goyle) gerade voller Enthusiasmus, aber eben nicht besonders schön "Our House" in reichlich abgeänderter Fassung grölte. "Du bist total zappelig, du bist doch sonst auch nicht nervös vor deinen Auftritten?"

"Ich bin auch nicht wegen meines Auftrittes nervös, sondern wegen _seines _Auftrittes" gab der Lockenkopf verkrampft zurück. Sie fühlte sich wirlich elend und wußte auch nicht wirlich, ob sie heute auftreten sollte. Sie hatte für sich beschlossen, abzuwarten was der dunkle Mann zu besten geben wollte und danach zu entscheiden, ob sie sang oder nicht.

"Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden, glaub's mir" tröstete Ginny. Doch Hermione zuckte nur indifferent mit den Schultern.

Slytherin United hatte endlich die schräge Vorstellung beendet und gab das Microfon weiter.

Plötzlich wurde es sehr still. Die Bühne war bis auf einen mickrigen Strahler in völlige Dunkelheit getaucht. Tiefe, Bassartige Synthesizerklänge dröhnten regelrecht in der Stille und dann trat eine dunkle Gestahlt in den Lichtstrahler und alles was von dieser, ganz in schwarz gekleideten Gestalt, mit den Nachtschwarzen Haaren zu erkenn war, war ein bleiches, scharf gezeichnetes Gesicht, in dem die Kohlschwarzen Augen zu glühen schienen.

**Let me take you on a trip  
Around the world and back  
And you won't have to move  
You just sit still**

**Now let your mind do the walking  
And let my body do the talking  
Let me show the world in my eyes**

Hermione erschauerte. Er sah sie direkt an, da bestand überhaupt kein Zweifel und sie hatte Mühe, überhaupt auf den Text zu achten, aber sie wusste dieser war wichtig. Sie wusste, der Mann hatte nicht irgendein Lied gewählt, sondern er übermittelte ihr hiermit eine Botschaft.

**I'll take yo to the highest mountain  
To the depths of the deepest sea  
We won't need a map, believe me**

**Now let my body do the moving  
And let my hands do the soothing  
Let me show the world in my eyes**

Wieder erfasste sie ein Schauer und sie konnte nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, ob es Angst oder Erregung war. Sie wusste, er wollte sie abschrecken, aber der Text in Verbindung mit dieser Samtweichen, tiefen Stimme, die wie Honig in der Nacht klang, ließ sie nur noch eines denken: Mehr!

**That's all there is  
Nothing more than you can feel now  
That's all there is**

**Let me put you on a ship  
On a long, long trip  
Your lips close to my lips**

**All the islands in the ocean  
All the heaven's in the motion  
Let me show the world in my eyes**

**That's all there is  
Nothing more than you can touch now  
That's all there is**

**Let me show the world in my eyes**

Die letzten Töne des Liedes verklangen und wieder trat eine fast dröhnende Stille ein. Das Licht erlosch völlig und die Bühne lag in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Pansy Parkinson brach den Bann, indem sie einige wirklich schrille Catcalls ertönen ließ, in die sich bald die meisten weiblichen, aber auch einige der männlichen Zuschauer einreihten. Schließlich kehrte wieder Stille ein. Die Bühne lag immer noch im Dunkeln, als plötzlich, wieder Sythesizerklänge die Stille durchbrachen, diesmal jedoch sanfter, ja, fast erotisch. Immer noch in völliger Dunkelheit ertönte die klare, sanfte Stimme von Hermione Granger

**I want you the right way  
I want you, but I want you to want me too,  
Want you to want me baby  
Just like I want you**

Erst jetzt wurde die Bühne wieder in dieses goldene Licht getaucht, welches anscheinend für sie reserviert war.

**I'll give you all the love I want in return  
But half a love is all I feel, sweet darling  
It's too bad, it's just too sad  
You don't want me no more  
But I'm gonna change your mind  
Some way, somehow**

**One way love is just a fantasy  
To share is precious, pure and fair  
Don't play with something you should cherish for life  
Oh baby, don't you wanna care?  
Ain't it lonely out there?**

**I want you the right way  
I want you, but I want you to want me too,  
Want me baby, just like I want you.**

Auch hier herrschte wieder absoluter Stille, bis der Applaus zu ohrenbetäubendem Lärm anschwoll.

„Ha, Severus" warf die Grün-Hexe ein „ wer immer ihr Lover ist, sollte jetzt wissen wo er steht und gefälligst seinen Arsch hochkriegen!"

Snape verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, angesichts der derben Ausdrucksweise. Abgesehen davon war er vollkommen erschüttert und versuchte krampfhaft sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Entweder hatte sie nicht verstanden, dass er versucht hatte ihr zu sagen, dass seine Welt dunkel und gefährlich war oder aber sie schien dies aus vollem Herzen zu akzeptieren. Er wusste, dass sie eine der intelligentesten Schülerinnen war, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, daher sagte seine Logik, dass es letzteres sein musste, aber sein schwarzes, verschrumpeltes Herz, schrie, dass das nicht sein konnte. Wie auch immer, er musste hier sofort raus, andernfalls würde er sein Gesicht und das letzte bisschen Würde verlieren, dass er noch besaß.

„Kümmer Du dich um den sicheren Heimweg, Pomona, ich muss noch etwas Dringendes erledigen" befahl er seinen etwas erstaunten Kollegin, aber der Gesichtsausdruck konnte auch bedeuten, dass die Gute völlig High war. Sie nickte beflissen und er rauschte aus dem Gebäude, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her.

Es war mal wieder Freitagabend und Hermione saß mit Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum und hörte nur mit halben Ohr der Freundin zu, wie diese sich seit jetzt gut 125 Minuten über Draco Malfoy ausließ. Ihre eigenen Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um den dunkelhaarigen, übellaunigen Tränkemeister. Seit dem letzten Wochenende herrschte eine merkwürdige Spannung zwischen Ihnen. Nicht dass er sich plötzlich mit seinen Kommentaren im Unterricht zurückhalten würde, ganz im Gegenteil, die, die er ihr an den Kopf warf, waren zum Teil noch gemeiner, als die, die er dem Rest der Klasse angedeihen ließ. Aber er musterte sie dabei immer so intensiv und das nicht nur während der Schulstunden, sondern auch während des Essens, so dass ihr ständig heiße und kalte Schauer über den Körper liefen.

„Sag mal Herm, hörst du mir eigentlich zu" fuhr der Rotschopf sie so plötzlich an, dass sie zusammenzuckte.

„ Du meine Güte Ginny, es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass du was von ihm willst und er von dir, ihr wollt es beide nicht zugeben und ersinnt immer neue dinge, um euch das Leben schwer zu machen, beziehungsweise, den jeweils anderen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen" fauchte Hermione zurück. „ Das sieht ein Blinder mit nem Krückstock! Ich hab ganz andere Sorgen!"

Ginny schwieg maximal 2 Sekunden bevor sie verkündete: „Ehrlich gesagt, ist dein Problem kein anderes, als meins. Nur das Snape noch sturer ist und nicht halb so gut aussieht, wie Malfoy!

Hermione öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber ihr wollte nicht so wirklich etwas Intelligentes einfallen und so schloss sie in wieder, unverrichteter Dinge.

„Ach? Da weißt du keine Antwort drauf? Das sollten wir rot im Kalender markieren" witzelte Ginny. Hermione verdrehte innerlich die Augen. _Sie sollte sich mit Snape und nem Rotstift zusammentun, dann können die beiden mit dem Kalender „Malen nach Zahlen" spielen!_

„Ok, dann sag mir was ich mit Malfoy machen soll und ich helfe dir bei der Fledermaus" lenkte Ginny nach einem Blick auf das steinerne Gesicht ihrer Freundin friedfertig ein.

Der Lockenkopf nickte stumm, krauste die Stirn kurz zum Zeichen, dass sie nachdachte und verkündete dann schließlich: „ Ist doch eigentlich ganz gut, dass er jetzt offiziell nicht mehr mit Parkinson zusammen ist oder?" Ginny nickte abwartend.

„Vielleicht musst du einfach mal in die vollen gehen?" Ginny zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „ Na ja, ich meine die Unnahbare spielen, ist ja schön und gut, aber du solltest ihm auch zeigen, dass da trotzdem etwas ist, um das es sich lohnt zu kämpfen. Du weißt doch, wie Männer sind."

„Soll ich ihn in eine dunkle Ecke drängen und ihn um den Verstand knutschen oder was?" kam es leicht irritiert zurück.

„Vielleicht nicht ganz so drastisch, was willst du morgen eigentlich singen?"

„ Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, eigentlich wollte ich wieder irgendwas gemeines singen, aber vielleicht sollte ich doch ne Schnulze zum Besten geben?"

„Hmmm…..lass mal überlegen, es muss ja nicht gleich totaaaal schnulzig sein" grinste sie ihre Freundin an.

„Wie wär's denn mit" Hermione legte eine Kunstpause ein, bis sie schließlich strahlend rief: „Oh , das ist wirklich gut!" und es Ginny mal wieder ins Ohr flüsterte, man kann ja nie wissen. Diese nickte begeistert: „ Das IST wirklich gut. Mal sehen, wie er darauf reagiert. Dich frag ich lieber gar nicht, du sagst mir eh nicht was du singst oder?"

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich kann mich ehrlich gesagt nicht entscheiden, nicht nachdem, was letzte Woche war. Eigentlich ist er jetzt ja wieder dran."

„Wie wär es denn, wenn du diesmal gar nicht singst?" schlug Ginny vor. „ Dann kann er mal sehen, wie weit er mit seiner „Weisheit" kommt."

„Gar keine so schlechte Idee, zumal Ron und Harry wohl dieses mal auch singen wollen, wenn man den merkwürdigen Geräuschen aus dem Jungensschlafsaal mal ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit schenkt" witzelte Hermione.

„Du lieber Himmel" lachte Ginny „ Na das kann ja ein heiterer Abend werden!" und beide rollten mit den Augen.

Der Samstagnachmittag kam und es herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit. Manch Fünftklässler war neidisch und fragte sich, ob er im nächsten Jahr, das gleiche Privileg zugesprochen bekäme. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, kümmert das jetzt weder den Autor der Geschichte, noch die anderen, die auf dem Weg zum „Prancing Broomstick" sind.

So voll war der Stripclub nicht mal zu „Hauptverkehrszeiten" wie an diesem Nachmittag und Pomona Sprout war hochrot im Gesicht vor lauter Aufregung (um die Leser der Geschichte zu schonen wollen wir hier bewusst nicht von Erregung sprechen).

Neville begrüßte wie immer alle auf der Bühne, ließ ein paar einheizende Worte einfließen und übergab dann das Mikrophon an Harry und Ron, die unsicher in die Menge grinsten. Irgendwie hatten beide nicht damit gerechnet den Opener zu singen, aber schon erklangen die ersten Takte ihres Liedes und Harry fing mit erstaunlich tiefer Stimme an zu singen:

**You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips.  
**

Ron versuchte Harry in nichts nachzustehen, aber seine Stimmlage war etwas höher, aber zum Erstaunen Vieler, nicht schief:

_And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips._

**You're trying hard not to show it, **_**(baby).**  
**But baby, baby I know it...  
**_  
**_You've lost that lovin' feelin',  
Whoa, that lovin' feelin',  
You've lost that lovin' feelin',  
Now it's gone...gone...gone...wooooooh_.**

**Now there's no welcome look in your eyes when I reach for you**.

_And girl you're starting to criticize little things I do._

**It makes me just feel like crying, **_**(baby).**  
**'Cause baby, something beautiful's dyin'.**_

**You lost that lovin' feelin',  
Whoa, that lovin' feelin',  
You've lost that lovin' feelin',  
Now it's gone...gone...gone...woooooah**

Spätestens bei dem letzten "wooooah" gröhlte der ganze Saal mal wieder mit, die Muggel unter den Schüler erinnerten sich an "Top Gun" und grinsten sich an. Trotz des eigentlich traurigen Textes, ging innerhalb der kürzesten Zeit die Post ab und als die Beiden schließlich das Mikrofon an Nott weiterreichten, hatte dieser leichtes Spiel:

**I'm sitting here waiting for my lover  
Last time we met I wasn't so sure  
Now I'm hoping, maybe dreaming, for a life as one  
When she reads this I'm hoping she'll call  
But I need much more than before  
I need positive reactions whenever I'm down**

**Coz I'm sure so sure  
That it's heaven knocking on my door  
Sure so sure so baby come on inside  
Need you so much more and more each time we touch  
Sure so sure that it's sweet love I've found**

Harry und Ron grinsten sich wissend an, als sie dem Blick von Nott in die Menge folgten. Der gute Theodore schien mit Hilfe seines Gesangs und eines stieren Blicks (den er wohl für hypnotisch hielt) auf Hannah Abbot Eindruck zu machen. Diese lief rot an und wußte nicht mehr, wie man mit den Hüften im Takt kreiste. Wir wollen über diese Tanzdarbiertung lieber den Deckmantel des Schweigens legen.

"Was meinst du Harry, wird die alte Fledermaus heute wieder singen?" schrie ihm Ron ins Ohr.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. " Ich sag's ja nur ungern, aber singen kann er wirklich gut, auch wenn er sonst ein Ekelpaket ist und ich meine: Alle Achtung, dass er hierbei mitmacht!"

Ron sah ihn leicht erstaunt an: "Du willst mir jetzt aber nicht beichten, dass du Schwul bist und dich unsterblich in Snape verknallt hast oder?"

"Quatsch!" gab Harry gerreizt zurück.

"Du bist schwul??" schrie, die neben ihm stehende Millicent Bulstrode entgeistert und ziemlich schrill.

Und noch bevor Harry überhaupt etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie sich schon mit wehenden Haaren umgedreht und war in der Menge verschwunden.

"Frauen" kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich wieder seinem Butterbier zu, dabei ignorierte er gekonnt die kleine Stimme im Inneren, die der Meinung war, dass es vielleicht besser war hinter Milli hinterher zu rennen. (A/N: Männer! Ts...)

Mittlerweile war Nott mit seiner Darbietung zum Ende gekommen und bekam wohlverdienten Applaus. Ziemliche frenetischen übrigens von Hannah, aber das bekam er vor lauter Aufregung leider gar nicht mit.

Gespannt wartete das Publikum auf die nächste Darbietung und schnappte kollektiv nach Luft, als schon wieder der Tränkemeister auf der Bühne erschien.

"Kannst wohl nicht genug bekommen, was Severus, alte Hütte" brüllte Prof. Sprout quer durch den Raum, was einige Lebensmüde dazu veranlasste zu lachen. Wäre es heller gewesen, hätte die Weed-Witch die tötenden Blicke zur Kenntnis genommen, aber so paffte sie seelenruhig weiter vor sich hin.

Snape zog es vor, weiterhin zu schweigen (nichts geht über die Wahrung eines jahrelangen antrainierten Image) und wartete auf das Einsetzen der Musik. Neville fummelte nervös an der Anlage herum und schaffte es dann, nach ein paar sehr unangenehm langen Sekunden die Maschine zum laufen zu bringen.

**There'll be times  
When my crimes  
Will seem almost unforgivable  
I give in to sin  
Because you have to make this life liveable  
But when you think I've had enough  
From your sea of love  
I'll take more than another riverfull  
And I'll make it all worthwhile  
I'll make your heart smile**

Der Beat ging sofort in die Beine und trotz oder vielleicht auch weil, es gerade Snape war, der dort sang, groovte das Publikum begeistert mit. (kein Wunder, bei DER Stimme!)

**Strangelove  
Strange highs and strange lows  
Strangelove  
That's how my love goes  
Strangelove  
Will yo give it to me  
Will you take the pain  
I will give to you  
Again and again**

Hermione stand da mit geöffnetem Mund, was mit Verlaub, ziemlich dämlich aussah. _Das ist ja fast ein Antrag! Also, na ja, falls ich den Mut aufbringe, soll ich mich auf ihn einlassen? Also auf seine Macken und so? Nein, das kann er nicht meinen! Ich nehm' das wahrscheinlich alles viel zu wörtlich und persönlich und er meint gar nicht mich, sondern mag einfach nur Depeche Mode. Genau, das wird es sein!_ Trotz dieses, zugegebenermaßen reichlich einfältigen Dialogs (aber verliebte Personen sind in den seltensten Fällen logisch und Intelligent), blieb ein nagendes Gefühl in ihr zurück.

Applaus, kreischende Mädchen, Butterbier, heiße Blicke. Dieser Nachmittag hatte es wirklich in sich und Ginny wusste plötzlich nicht mehr so genau, ob sie tatsächlich singen sollte. _Hrmpf, nach Snape zu singen, ist nicht grad dankbar! _Aber ein plötzlicher Schubs von Hermione trieb sie in Richtung Bühne, die sie dann etwas unsicher betrat. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie sich mit dem Lied nicht zum Horst machte. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie den Vorschlag ihrer besten Freundin toll gefunden, jetzt war sie sich allerdings überhaupt nicht mehr sicher. Es half nichts, da musste sie eben durch. Die ersten schnellen Takte des Liedes ertönten und sie holte noch einmal tief Luft. _Im schlimmsten Fall muss ich ihn halt hinterher verprügeln, _dachte sie boshaft, bevor sie mit ihrer hellen Stimme anfing zu singen:

**This is the right time to believe in love  
Everyone knows if you don't demand, it shows  
That you understand the light shining inside us  
It's more than tonight, it's forever more, it's right  
When there's someone there till the light, to hold you close  
You know it's all you will ever need,  
'Cause you're seein' love, and seein' it clearly  
There's no doubt about it, you just have to shout out**

**This is the right time  
This is the right time (I can see it in your eyes)  
This is the right time to believe in love**

**So when you know that there's someone you want  
And you want them so tonight, more than you've done anyone  
'Cause you're seein' love, and seein' it clearly  
There's no doubt about it, you just have to shout out**

**Well, do you believe, baby?  
'Cause I believe, baby  
Do you believe, baby?  
Believe in love**

Das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy war Belohnung genug, für das eingegangene Risiko! Sekundenlang hatte er sie nur völlig verblüfft angestarrt, seinen Fanclub total vergessend, hatte er dann tatsächlich applaudiert, nur um sich danach sofort umzudrehen und wie von meherern Hypogreifen gejagt, aus dem Staub zu machen.

Ginny sprang von der Bühne zu Hermione, sie wollte wissen, ob diese heute noch singen würde, aber Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Sie mußte über den Song von Snape ersteinmal hinweg kommen, in Ruhe nachdenken, einen klaren Kopf bekommen, alles auf die Reihe kriegen, das Wollknäul entdüddeln, ach, ihr wißt schon was ich meine, gell?

Schweigsam verließen die beiden Hexen den Club, da nach Ginnys Darbietung der Nachmittag beendet war. Sie brachen das Schweigen bis zum Gryffindorturm nicht, als Ginny plötzlich fragte: "Willst du drüber reden?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich kann nicht...noch nicht..." damit verschwand sie ins Bad und Ginny flegelte sich auf einen der bequemen Sessel im Aufenthaltsraum. _ICH hätte schon gern darüber geredet. Also nicht über Snape. Brrr. Aber über Malfoy. Vielen Dank auch Hermione!_

Die Laune von Severus Snape war nicht viel besser. _Pff...hätte ich mir denken können, das der kleine Bücherwurm kneift!_ _Warum habe ich etwas anderes erwartet?_ Wütend knallte er seine Tür zu seinen Privaträumen zu. Eine Flasche Old Odgen's würde sicherlich helfen.

Wenn's Euch gefallen hat, dann laßt es mich doch bitte wissen.


	5. Tanz auf dem Vulkan

Ok, ich geb's zu, dieses Kapitel ist kürzer...aber immerhin...ihr seid jetzt auf dem allerneusten Stand...;-)

Folgende Songs sind hier vertreten: Holding out for a hero von Bonnie Tyler, Need you tonight von INXS, 100 ways to be a good girl von Skunk Anansie und Bruise easily von Nathasha Bedingfield

Enjoy!

**_Tanz auf dem Vulkan_**

Die folgende Schulwoche konnte man nur als etwas merkwürdig bezeichnen. Überall spürte man die Spannung, wie miteinander verbundene Fäden. Überall auf den Gängen und in den Klassenzimmern wurde getuschelt, was zu einigen herben Punktverlusten führte. Insbesondere im Zaubertrankunterricht. Snapes Laune schien auf einem nie dagewesenen Gefrierpunkt angelangt zu sein. Die letzte Schlacht war ein Kindergeburtstag gewesen, im Vergleich zum seinem Unterricht neuerdings. Seine Gemeinheiten waren so fies, dass so mancher Schüler, gleich welchen Geschlechts in Tränen ausbrach. Die einzige, die er überhaupt nicht beachtete, war Hermione, was dieser so gar nicht schmeckte. Es schien, als wär sie Luft für ihn und das brachte sie an den Rand der Verzweiflung.

Ginny war da auch keine große Hilfe, denn die war abgelenkt von Malfoy. Die Blicke die sie sich teilweise zu warfen, hätten ganze Städte in Brand stecken können. Aber da wo vorher vielleicht Hass im Blick lag, lag jetzt eher eine so unverholene Leidenschaft, dass einige der älteren Schüler, die dies mitbekamen mit hochroten Ohren das Weite suchten.

Mit Harry und Ron konnte Hermione auch nicht reden. Erstens wenn sie den Namen Snape in Zusammenhang mit verliebt sein erwähnt hätte, wären die beiden wahrscheinlich kollektiv ins Koma gefallen und zweitens schienen die Beiden selber auf Freiersfüßen zu wandeln, mit wechselndem Erfolg. Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten Millicent Bullstrode davon zu überzeugen, dass er NICHT schwul war (kleiner Tipp vom Autor: sie um den Verstand knutschen würde helfen!g aber Harry ist ja soooooooooo schüchtern...narf) und Ron hatte Schwierigkeiten Pansy klar zu machen, dass er kein zweiter Malfoy war und nicht alle Jungs gleich waren.

Der einzige der von diesen Spannung scheinbar total ungerührt blieb war der Oberkeks Dumbledore und natürlich Pomona Sprout, was allerdings auch an den zarten Rauchwolken aus einem der Gewächshäuser liegen konnte.

Schließlich nahte das Wochenende und die Lage schien sich erneut zu zuspitzen. Wieder hörte man mal mehr, mal weniger schöne Gesänge über die Flure tröpfeln, Mädchen standen zusammen und berieten sich tuschelnd bei der Outfitfrage und die Jungs versuchten so cool wie möglich zu wirken, was zumindest bei Theodore Nott gründlich in die Hose ging, was aber Hannah Abott nicht davon abhielt, ihn weiter aus der Ferne schmachtend anzuhimmeln.

"Wirst du diesmal singen?"

Hermione nickte nur stumm und blass. Ginny besah sich den jämmerlichen Zustand ihrer besten Freundin und schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts. Sie hätte nichts aufmunterndes sagen können, denn ein Blick auf den Meister des Giftmischens und jegliches positive Gefühl erstarb.

Neville betrat nervös, wie nie die Bühne, räusperte sich umständlich: " Äh, ja..also Hallo zum nächsten Karaoke Abend, die Regeln kennt ihr und ich glaube Millicent möchte heute mal anfangen." Damit reichte er ihr das Mikrofon und diese legte röhrend los.

**Where have all the good men gone  
and where are all the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss  
and I turn  
and I dream of what I need.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
He's gotta be strong  
and he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.  
He's gotta be sure  
and it's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life!  
larger than life.**

**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
He's gotta be strong  
and he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be larger than life.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
Up where the mountains meet the heavens above**

**Out where the lightning splits the sea**

**I could swear there is someone  
somewhere  
watching me.**

**And he's gotta be larger than life.  
I need a hero. I'm hoXding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.**

Millicent hatte geschafft, was vor ihr bis jetzt nur Neville geschafft hatte. Sie hatte innerhalb von Sekunden den Club zum brodeln gebracht. Alles gröhlte mit und tanzte ausgelassen. Lediglich Snape hatte spöttisch eine Augenbraue gehoben, aber er spielte ja eh seit einer Woche die Spaßbremse.

Harry stand wie vom Donner gerührt da. Sie wollte einen Helden? Na ja, so richtig heldenhaft war er ja nicht, weil Voldemort, die hohle Nuss, sich selbst das Licht ausgepustet hatte, aber so ein bisschen Held steckte ja doch in ihm, hatte er dem alten Zausel ja doch ein paar Jährchen getrotzt. Vielleicht….? Doch er kam nicht zum weiterdenken, da er jetzt unsanft von Blaise Zabini mit auf die Bühne gezogen wurde. Das hatte er ja ganz vergessen, zusammen mit Zabini, Neville & Pansy würden sie heute die Zaubererversion von „Kids in America" bringen, leicht umgetextet in „Kids in the Wizzardworld". Sie waren nicht wirklich kreativ gewesen und das ganze hatte etwas von einem schlecht ausgeführten Cruciatus. Tat der Stimmung im Saal allerdings kein Abbruch, woran nicht zuletzt auch die leicht süßlichen Duftschwaden aus Richtung der Gartenhexe schuld waren.

Zu aller erstaunen trat diesmal auch Draco wieder auf. Er hatte die ganze Woche überlegt, was er dem Rotschopf antworten sollte und war sich nicht sicher wie seine Auswahl jetzt ankommen würde. Allerdings würde er sich lieber selber den Fuß abbeißen, als auch nur irgendwen seine Unsicherheit merken zu lassen. Also stand er lässig wie immer am Mikrofon und wartete auf die Musik.

**Come over here  
All you got is this moment  
The twenty-first century's yesterday  
You can care all you want  
Everybody does yeah that's okay**

**So slide over here  
And give me a moment  
Your moves are so raw  
I've got to let you know  
I've got to let you know  
You're one of my kind**

**I need you tonight  
'Cause I'm not sleeping  
There's something about you girl  
That makes me sweat**

Hermione sah ihre beste Freundin an, die mit offenem Mund auf die Bühne starrte. "Mach den Mund zu, sonst kommen Fliegen rein" sagte sie lachend. Ginny schnaubte. "Soll DAS etwa die Antwort auf meine "Liebeserklärung" sein? Fauchte sie.

Hermione grinste. "Du liebe Güte, Ginny. Wir sprechen hier von M-A-L-F-O-Y" buchstabierte sie. " Dafür dass er ja einen gewissen Ruf zu wahren hat, ist das auch schon fast ne Liebeserklärung. Zwar sehr auf Sex ausgerichtet, aber immerhin..." Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. Ginny starrte jetzt wiederum die Hexe neben ihr verblüfft an. " Wenn du es sagst klingt es fast logisch" murmelte sie.

**How do you feel  
I'm lonely  
What do you think  
Can't take it all  
Whatcha gonna do  
Gonna live my life**

Draco hatte den Song jetzt beendet und kam mit ausgreifenden Schritten direkt auf die beiden Mädchen zu. Im ersten Moment dachte Ginny an Flucht, aber dafür war es bereits zu spät, wie sie sofort feststellte, denn der blonde Eisprinz stand bereits vor ihr. Sekundenlang sagte keiner von beiden etwas, sie sahen sich einfach nur unbewegt an und der ganze Club hielt gespannt die Luft an. Was würde passieren?

Draco wartete auf ein Zeichen von ihr. Irgendwas, Herrgott, konnte sie ihm nicht wenigsten eine Ohrfeige geben? Irgendwas? Und dann lächelte sie. Kein strahlendes "Hurra-ich-bin-verliebt-Lächeln, eher ein ich-weiß-grad-nicht-was-ich-tue-aber-es-fühlt-sich-richtig-an-Lächeln. Das war für ihn Zeichen genug und er riss sie in seine Arme, um sie stürmisch zu küssen. Kollektives Luftschnappen, dass lautes Gegröhle seitens der Jungs im Raum und tiefes Seufzen der Mädchen zur Folge hatte. Lediglich Pansy wandte sich schnaubend ab, aber das fiehl im allgemeinen Trubel nicht weiter auf.

Ein unheilvolles Räuspern holte alle Anwesenden recht schnell in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Snape stand auf der Bühne und ließ seinen harten Blick unerbittlich durch die Menge schweifen, bis er an Hermione Granger hängen blieb. "Will er etwa schon wieder singen?" flüsterte Ron leise zu Harry, aber der bedeutete ihm Ruhig zu sein.

"Miss Granger, sie wollen sich doch heute nicht etwa vor dem Singen drücken und diese beiden Hormonschleudern" er deutete angewidert auf Ginny und seinen Patensohn, "als Ausrede benutzen?" seine Stimme war wie Stahl der mit Samt umschlagen war und jedes Wort troff vor Hohn.

Hermione warf den Kopf in den Nacken, drückte den Rücken durch und ging langsam mit schwingenden Hüften auf die Bühne zu (was ihr einige annerkennede Pfiffe seitens Zabini & Co einbrachte): " Selbstverständlich, wenn sie darauf bestehen _Professor_" hauchte sie, " dann werde ich heute noch ein kleines Liedchen anstimmen." Sie hatte den Spott nicht aus ihrer Stimme nehmen wollen. Er sollte bloss nicht denken, dass er sie klein kriegen würde.

Sie war wirklich geschockt gewesen in der letzten Woche von seiner Songauswahl, aber war schließlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie ja eigentlich genau das bezweckt hatte und es sehr feige wäre, jetzt den Schwanz einzuziehen. Sie wollte ihn. Und sie wußte, dass er kein netter Mann war. Jetzt mußte sie ihm das nur noch klar machen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass das nächste Lied ihm genau das vermitteln würde.

Selbstsicher lächelnd nahm sie ihm das Mikro aus der Hand und er verschwand mit einem kurzen Nicken in den Schatten, blieb aber auf der Bühne.

**I CAUSED A MAJOR WAR JUST BY TALKING** (_In der Tat, wenn Sie einen ihrer Redeflashs bekommt ist sie nicht auszuhalten_ dachte der Giftmischer spöttisch)  
**YOU FLEW INTO A RAGE, COS THATS EVERYTHING YOU KNOW** (hier erstarb das spöttische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht)

**CHILDHOOD OF VIOLENCE, FILLED WITH HEARTACHE  
I FLEW INTO A RAGE, COS THATS EVERYTHING I KNOW**

**I KNOW 1OO WAYS TO BE A GOOD GIRL  
100 WAYS, MY WILLINGNESS TO PLEASE  
I KNOW 100 WAYS TO BE A GOOD GIRL  
STILL IM ALONE, IM ALONE, IM ALONE, IM ALONE**

**SHIELDED BY UNEXPECTED FURY  
FRIGHTENED SURVIVOR IN MY WORLD TOO SHY TO SEE  
SOFTLY I SPOKE SOFTLY IM DYING  
CRUSHED BY YOUR POWER, BY MY WILLINGNESS TO BLEED**

**I KNOW 1OO WAYS TO BE A GOOD GIRL  
100 WAYS, MY WILLINGNESS TO PLEASE  
I KNOW 100 WAYS TO BE A GOOD GIRL  
STILL IM ALONE, IM ALONE, IM ALONE, IM ALONE**

Eine ganze Weile war es sehr, sehr still im Raum. Niemand hatte geahnt, dass in Hermione Granger ein kleiner Rebell steckte, ein kleiner Rocker. Am allerwenigsten hatte Severus Snape damit gerechnet und das Verlangen sie in seine Arme zu reißen, war fast nicht zu bändigen. Mit aller Macht zwang er sich auf der Stelle im Schatten stehen zu bleiben.

Sie konnte seinen Blick auf ihr spüren, wagte aber nicht sich zu ihm zu drehen. "Ich weiß, es ist eingentlich nicht üblich 2 Songs zu singen, daher möchte ich vorher Euer Einverständnis haben, ist es Euch recht, wenn ich noch, na ja , soetwas wie eine Zugabe gebe?" Sie lächelte unsicher in den noch immer stillen Raum.

Frenetischer Applaus war die Antwort und sie grinste erleichtert, gab Neville ein Zeichen und diesmal erklangen ungleich zarterer Klänge.

**My skin is like a map  
of where my heart has been  
And I can´t hide the marks  
but it´s not a negative thing  
So I let down my guard  
drop my defences down by my clothes  
I´m learning to fall  
with no safety net to cushion the blow**

**I bruise easily  
So be gentle when you handle me  
There´s a mark you leave  
Like a love heart carved on a tree  
I bruise easily  
Can´t scratch the surface  
without moving me underneath  
I bruise easily  
I bruise easily**

**I found your fingerprints  
on a glass of wine  
Do you know you´re leaving them  
all over this heart of mine too  
But if I never take this leap of faith  
I´ll never know  
So I´m learning to fall  
with no safety net to cushion the blow**

**Anyone who can touch you  
can hurt you or heal you  
Anyone who can reach you  
can love you or leave you  
So be gentle**

Wieder umfing sie die Stille sekundenlang. Dann jubelte wieder der ganze Saal und Hermione strahlte glücklich. Sie konnte seinen Blick immernoch spüren und drehte sich jetzt langsam zu ihm. Was sie dort sah, wärmte sie von Innen. So einen sanften Ausdruck hatte sie bei ihm noch nie gesehen. Abrupt wandte er sich ab und floh regelrecht aus dem Nachtclub.

Der Samstag Abend im Schloß verlief für die einezelnen Parteien recht unterschiedlich. Ginny und Draco waren nirgends zu sehen und die meisten dachten sich dabei ihren Teil. Ron war darüber leicht verzweifelt, weil er unter Garantie dies wieder bei seiner Mutter ausbaden mußte. Manchmal fand er seine kleine Schwester wirklich sehr rücksichtslos. Harry grübelte die ganze Zeit, wie er Millicent klar machen konnte, das er genau der Job-Discription entsprach, die sie am Nachmittag ins Mikro geröhrt hatte.

Pansy schmollte, weil Ron sich nicht gebührend um sie kümmerte und alles nur, weil der elende Malfoy seine kleine Schwester wahrscheinlich irgendwo ordentlich durchvögelte. Pah! Ron war allerdings, das muss man einfach zu seiner Entschuldigung sagen, viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich die drakonischen Strafen auszumalen, die seine Mutter für ihn bereit halten würde, weil er nicht genug auf seine kleine Schwester aufgepasst hatte.

Hermione sass am See und starrte blicklos in den Sonnenuntergang. Für genau 2 Sekunden war sie glücklich gewesen und dann war er einfach abgehauen?_ Wer kneift jetzt hier Professor?_

Snape lehnte mit seinem Kopf an seiner Tür und ließ diesen in Minutenabständen dagegen schlagen. Das war zwar schmerzhaft, konnte ihn aber nicht wirklich von seinen Gedanken ablenken. Sie hatte akzeptiert. Sie hatte ihm ihre persönliche Hölle gezeigt und ihn dann nur gebeten etwas vorsichtiger mit ihr zu sein. Und eben das konnte er ihr nciht versprechen. Er war ein zynischer, boshafter Mann. Er würde sie nur ausnutzen...er würde..._Wem machst du eigentlich was vor?_ Dachte er. _Wenn du sie ausnutzen wolltest, hättest du es längst getan und sie nicht noch vor dir gewarnt. Du willst sie und du willst sie nicht nur für's Bett und davor hast du eine Scheißangst, alter Knabe._

Seufzend wandte er sich von der Tür ab, um zur Whiskeyflasche umzuschwenken, hielt dann aber einen Moment inne. Vielleicht war frische Luft doch besser? Zumindest hätte er dann am nächsten Tag nicht wieder eine Kater von gigantischen Ausmaßen, wie das letzte Mal, als er mit dem guten alten Old Odgens eine kleine Privatfeier hatte. _Na gut, dann eben auf zum See!_

Öhm ein kleines Review würd mich freuen...;-)


End file.
